castleagefandomcom-20200216-history
Send Gifts
Under the Army tab, there is a tab labeled "Send Gifts". Sending gifts will allow you to give your friends Alchemy items. There are currently 6 categories to give, which give unique alchemy items. Current Available Gifts *Will give either: Rusted Helm, Gold Bar or Dragon Tooth Amulet *Used to create Drake Helm. (Helmet: 4 attack, 3 defense) *Will give either: Sun Amulet, Hour Glass or Silver Mace *Used to create Morningstar. (Weapon: 3 attack, 7 defense) *Will give either: Blue Lotus Petal, Frost Tear Jewel or Frost Dagger *Used to create Frost Tear Dagger. (Shield: 5 attack, 5 defense) *Will give either: Green Emerald Shard 1, Green Emerald Shard 2, or Rusty Gloves *Used to create Golden Hand. (Glove: 2 attack, 5 defense) *Will give either: Wolf Helm, Feral Armor, or Feral Staff *Used to create Whisper Bow. (Weapon: 6 attack, 4 defense) *Will give either: Angelic Blessing, Castle Rampart, or Heros Resolve *Used to summon the Battle of the Dark Legion *Will give either: Emerald, Sapphire, Amethyst, or Ancient Red Serpent Egg *Used to summon Sea Serpents *Will give one of six pieces of conch shard *Used to create Poseidons Horn (Amulet: 7 attack, 3 defense) *Will give one of four pieces of Serpentine Shield *Used to create Serpentine Shield (Shield: 4 attack, 6 defense) *Also used to summon Cronus, the World Hydra *Will give either a frost, emerald, gold, or red dragon egg *Used to summon Dragons or Cronus, the World Hydra *Red and yellow ones are needed to create Serpentine Shield To Give a Gift To give a gift, you must first select the gift, then select what kind of friend you are sending it to. "Sort by: All Friends" contains a list of all your friends, not including the people in your army. You can use this to invite a friend into your army and give them an alchemy gift instead of a gift soldier. "Castle Age Friends" contains a list of all the people in your army. If you have a friend who plays castle age, but is someone who you did not specifically add to your army, they will not be listed here. They will be listed under "All Friends". Limited Time Gifts Mystery Limited Item The Mystery Limited Item was a gift that was introduced with the 12/22/09 update. The ingredients were used to summon the special hero, Angelica, the Angel Knight and summon the Battle of the Dark Legion. This item's name changed on January 6th, 2010 to just "Mystery Item" when the game removed the ability to summon Angelica, the Angel Knight. Old Gifts These items used to be gift items, but have either been removed from the game, or the method of acquiring them has changed. Spartan Warrior The Spartan Warrior was a gift that you could give between November 18-25th, 2009. It was a unit with 2 attack, and 1 defense. It is still possible to earn them as loot drops when fighting Sea Serpents or the Battle of the Dark Legion. Mystery Artifact The Mystery Artifact was a gift that you could give since before this wiki was created (September of 2009), and was discontinued with the 12/10/09 update. As of this same update, Dragon Bane is no longer needed to summon dragons, so it appears that it is now just a normal weapon. Mystery Scroll The Mystery Scroll was removed with the 12/22/09 update to make room for the''Mystery Limited Item'' gift. Mystery of the Deep The Mystery of the Deep was removed on January 6th, 2010 to make room for the Mystery Druid Item gift. Notes * You may only send 30 gifts/invites a day total. You can't send 30 gifts and 30 invites, just 30 total. Other Gifts * There are also three gifts that can be sent which cost favor points, these gifts will appear under the Gifts and Peace Offerings heading in your keep. Category:Castle Age